


《困兽》chapter 12

by 2483980249



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker Iron Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球设定 PWP长篇连载铁A虫O 养父子设定 年上 因为某些缘故走AO3 和石墨图片未成年小朋友慎用。Summary：消失的绳索。





	《困兽》chapter 12

Tony觉得他的心里跑进了一只小猫咪，猫儿有些尖锐的小爪子在他的心尖上不停地挠啊挠，力气不大不小，这虽然不能够在男人的心上留下痕迹却足以让他为此慌张。

Happy在前边认真地驾驶着车辆，他已经不在乎自家老板此次出行的目的，现在的Happy只想赶紧回到纽约地下城，缩回自己那个不大的房子里，将浴缸放满热水，然后舒舒服服地泡一个澡。

他太累了，连夜驾驶的疲劳是Tony.Stark这个大老板永远不会知道的，他能知道的就是张口喊人开车有多累。

Happy抬起手揉了揉眼角，叹了口气。

罪恶的资产阶级啊。

Tony还在为手头上刚得到的新资料头疼，年轻时候惹下的祸害似乎在这个时候拿起包袱又找上门来。男人突然想，要是当时自己没有拒绝Osborne工业的话，是不是麻烦会少很多？

他好看的眉毛紧紧皱着，焦糖色的大眼里也不见有亮光。男人想起他那个可爱的小儿子，Tony吞咽了下唾沫，那件事情怎么算他都有责任，如果当初自己选择跟他们合作的话，说不定Parker夫妇就不会在飞机上遇害，Peter也不会跟他亲爱的婶婶走散。

Peter……

男孩儿勾起嘴角笑的模样浮现在他眼前，恍惚间Tony好像嗅到了那甜甜的薄荷牛奶香。心尖上的小猫又开始磨爪子在他心头挠着，Tony突然想起来Happy告诉他那个调皮蛋发了东西给他。

终于舍得找自己了吗？年长的Alpha有些得意，似乎在为Peter的献殷勤暗暗高兴着，他手脚麻利地重新打开通讯，刚刚按下按钮，属于Peter的弹跳框就迫不及待地蹦到男人的眼前。

一个加密视频。

Peter还附带了一句话，“你说要带我去冲浪的。”Tony愣了一下，回想起以往他总是半开玩笑着要带小孩儿去海边冲浪，可自从Peter懂事以来，他就生活在地下城，别说冲浪了，连沙滩他也没办法亲自去一趟。

就算去了又怎么样，那片本来属于夏天气息聚集的沙滩，那片被海水温柔包围在怀里的沙滩，那片地方早就在那年被冰雪覆盖，细碎的沙子被厚厚的冰层压在下边，就连还海里憨厚可爱的鱼类也一并被冻了起来。

“白日梦。” 这是每当他跟Peter提起去冲浪的时候，Peter都会翻个白眼回复他的话。Tony反复看着Peter的这一句话，随手打上白日梦的英文单词，聪明如他，男人一下子就打开了加密的文件。

Tony甚至还来不及为自己的聪明暗暗高兴，一个R级的视屏封面骂骂咧咧地闯进了男人的视线里，视频的封面不算清晰，但也足够让他看清那双张开的长腿。

播放键碰巧地挡在了腿中间，但作为这个Omega的临时Alpha伴侣，Tony完全可以想象到被挡住的光景。

下半身本沉睡着的巨物慢慢抬起头，Tony有些庆幸他的助手Happy是个货真价实、对信息素没那么敏感的Beta，有些敏感的Beta还是可以嗅到信息素的味道的。

如果Happy是那种敏感的Beta，他就会被此时在狭小的迅速涌起的Alpha气味给熏得打滑方向盘。一滴汗从男人的额头顺着脸侧滑落下来，Tony调整着自己的姿势，并用余光偷偷盯着Happy，以防Happy突然回头或者抬起眼睛从后视镜里看他。

再三检查手提电脑被自己设置了禁音，Tony才放心地点开了视频。说实话Tony现在很慌，就像是青春期的孩子背着家长偷偷看小黄片，甚至更加猖狂，在家长的身后观看这种R级电影。

视频里的Peter看上去嚣张极了，Tony完全想象不出来男孩儿是揣着怎么样的心情来录这一只视频，他能猜到的只有Peter点击发送的那一刻，确定敬爱的父亲会为自己着迷的小得意。

Tony真的为他着迷，这个男孩儿光裸着身体，在镜头面前肆意抚摸自己的肌肤，身上一块青一块紫的是Alpha前不久留下的痕迹。

男人握紧了自己的拳头，修剪整齐的指甲掐进皮肉里，Alpha似乎能透过视频感觉到这个甜美Omega柔软的身体，似乎他就被自己紧紧地扣在身下不得动弹。

Peter是只不安分的小狼崽子，即使他的信息素闻上去是那么的香甜，但他的性子却跟他那假兮兮的血腥味信息素一样，张牙舞爪地、迫不及待地朝着家里另一位，也是唯一一位Alpha进攻。

Peter已经把假阳具插进一半，插进自己汁水泛滥的后穴里，男孩儿半眯着眼睛，听不见声音，但男人却感觉到他的呻吟就在自己耳边。

Tony有股错觉，他似乎从男孩儿被情欲占满的眼里看见了自己。

Alpha和Omega临时标记留下的、还未完全消退的归属感瞬间涌了上来，这让这个前不久因为闻不到Omega气息而略微焦虑的Alpha得到了满足。

男人把自己的腿叠起来，盖住了高高顶起裆部布料的阴茎。

Tony的呼吸越来越急促，呼吸声混杂在车里回荡的音乐声里。男人的手肘撑在桌子上，他扶住自己的头，在手与手之间的缝隙里继续观看儿子的表演。

老天，希望Happy没听到什么。

他的呼吸声很不正常，这让Alpha感到心虚。他需要时不时地注意Happy的动作，Tony现在十足十地就是个偷看黄片的小屁孩，但Peter对他的诱惑太大了，他一刻都挪不开眼睛。

男人不停地磨蹭着双腿，夹在两腿之间的阴茎被相对皮肤而言略微粗糙的布料撩拨着。

Tony觉得自己有点可怜，视频里的小孩儿张嘴吞吐着那根黑色的假阴茎，唾液在玩具抽出来的时候被带了出来。

这让男人想起他们两个在这台车上的疯狂。也是在这个位置上，他就坐在这里，浑身赤裸的小Peter跪在他的双腿间，柔软的小手抚摸着Tony的阴茎。

他的儿子眼睛里含着水，伸出来的小舌头又软又热。

醇酒的香味在车厢里炸开来，只需要轻轻嗅上一口就能让人昏醉。Tony的大脑开始变得混沌起来，仅存的理智和修养在抑制着自己的本能，这台车上曾经拥有过的疯狂，记忆就像潮水一样带着热浪朝男人袭来。

“Boss？”Happy还是察觉到了不对劲，他没有回头只是在后视镜里瞄了一眼男人，他看见男人奇怪的坐姿，他想起Tony那令人头疼的焦虑症，Happy慌慌张张地按下自动驾驶按钮，正要解开安全带来查看Tony的情况，却被男人一声喝止住：“你开好你的车，没我允许别回头。”。

“要我发现你看后视镜你就滚下车去等叛军找到你！”Tony吼着，又往里边坐了点。

Happy被男人的吼叫声吓住了，他皱了皱眉头把安全带系上，可他还是忍不住地要往后视镜里偷偷看上两眼，就在他又一次看后视镜时，Happy对上了Alpha凶残的眼神，他的目光里带着刀子，恶狠狠地射向这个无辜的Beta。

如果说发情的Omega是可口诱人的佳肴，那情欲上头的Alpha就是那拿着刀叉饥肠辘辘的进食者。

Tony巴不得拥有北欧神话里神祗的超能力，也许只需要小小一个咒语，他就能打开一道被光圈环绕着的大门，推开他就能直达Peter的身边。

然后将这个卖弄风骚的Omega压在床上，分开他那两条白净修长的腿，在他的大腿根处留下红色的印记，最后就在他颈后的腺体上咬上一口，让Alpha的牙齿划破Omega柔嫩的肌肤，将属于Alpha的那一部分气息镶进他的身体里。

男人觉得自己要爆炸了，电脑里还在无声地放着Peter的激情表演，男孩儿背对着他，又或者说是背对着镜头，上半身趴在床铺上，臀部高高翘起，一根粗大的黑色阴茎在Omega红艳的小穴里强猛地震动着。

因为情欲而分泌出来的淫液顺着假阳具的动作被带出来，男孩儿身下的那一块床单已经被浸湿，打成深色。

Tony看着那块床单，发了愣。Alpha突然记起来，这是他的床单，他的房间。

小孩儿也是被分离的痛苦折磨，为逐渐消失的Alpha气息而感到焦虑吧？不然他怎么会在自己的房间里。

就像自己一样，看着男孩儿传过来的视频寻找慰藉。

新鲜的认识让Tony的心脏暖了几分，因为与Omega分离而带来的疼痛感正在慢慢消失。

Tony似乎暂时遗忘了背德的绳索，此刻不过就是一位想要再次拥抱被自己临时标记的Omega的Alpha。

那个嚣张跋扈的Omega是他想要的，他想把自己那股松柏和醇酒味的信息素掺和到小Omega的薄荷牛奶里。

这样谁都知道，Peter.Stark是他Tony.Stark的。

越来越多疯狂的念头在男人的大脑里滋生着，Tony暴躁地盖上了电脑，他把手压在自己的阴茎上，试图将昂起的物件压下去。

疼痛感让Tony找到了些许理智，但他已经没办法估计到别人，他的喘息声越来越重，Tony已经不计较前头被自己扼令不许回头的Happy怎么想了，早早跟了自己的Happy也是知道自己是什么劣性，不让回头也只是担心跟Peter的事情暴露而已。

Tony抓起旁边的水瓶，昂起头猛地灌下几口，硬生生将身体里那股盛旺的火压下去。

男人拨通了小孩儿的电话，过了几秒手机那头就传来了回声。

“Daddy？”男孩儿的嗓音比较清透。

男人吞咽了下口水，想起镜头里儿子的嘴型，那分明是在喊自己。

“谁教你的？”男人问。

电话那头没了声音，Tony知道小孩儿还在电话那头，他看了眼胯下还昂着头的性器，语气变得凶狠。 

“明天上午9点45分。”

“什么？”Peter愣住了。

“车辆自主预测回程时间。”男人的嗓音低沉，“明天回家。”。

“我再收拾你。”。


End file.
